1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to resistance-type touch panels, particularly to a carbon nanotube based resistance-type touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems have advanced toward high performance and diversification. There is continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing a touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel. Thus a demand exists for such touch panels which superior in visibility and reliable in operation.
Different types of touch panels, including a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an infrared-type and a surface sound wave-type have been developed. A conventional resistance-type touch panel includes a first substrate, a first optically transparent conductive layer located on the first substrate, a second substrate, a second optically transparent conductive layer located on the second substrate, the first optically transparent conductive layer and the second optically transparent conductive layer are opposite to each other, and a plurality of dot spacers formed between the first optically transparent conductive layer and the second optically transparent conductive layer. The first optically transparent conductive layer and the second optically transparent conductive layer are formed of conductive indium tin oxide (ITO). In operation, an upper surface of the first substrate is pressed with a finger, a pen or the like tool. This causes the first substrate to be deformed, and the first optically transparent conductive layer to come in contact with the second optically transparent conductive layer at a position being pressed. Voltages are applied successively from an electronic circuit to the first optically transparent conductive layer and the second optically transparent conductive layer. Thus, the deformed position can be detected by the electronic circuit.
However, the ITO layer has poor wearability, low chemical endurance and uneven resistance in an entire area of the panel. All the above-mentioned problems of the ITO layer produce a touch panel with low sensitivity, accuracy, and brightness.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a resistance-type touch panel which can overcome the short come described above.